


Alien Influence

by HarmMarie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmMarie/pseuds/HarmMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel discovers a new twist on a classic practical joke...when it's pulled on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Influence

Daniel opened the door to his office, nose buried in a file, and headed for his desk. He made it about three feet in before stopping dead in his tracks. The file fell from limp fingers as he stared, mouth open, at his car.

There in the middle of his office, where the desk normally sat was Daniel's economical sedan.

He sputtered a few times before narrowing his eyes. Files forgotten, he stalked toward the commissary, where he knew the culprit was. Stopping just inside the door he scanned the room. Spotting his prey, he made his way to the table. Sam, Mitchell and Vala all turned to look at him as he came to a stop, arms crossed.

"Vala." His voice was deceptively mild.

"Yes, Darling?" She looked innocent. Right.

"Can I speak to you in my office?" He kept his voice light as he watched her for a reaction.

She looked puzzled briefly before smiling. "Of course, Daniel."

She stood and started to leave, but turned back when Daniel didn't move. His attention was no longer on her. It was on the other two. Sam and Mitchell both focused on their food. They looked a little too innocent. He narrowed his eyes, studying the two of them.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, frustrated and more than a little angry.

"Do what?" Vala asked. No one moved from the three way staring contest. She asked again, feeling left out. "What did they do?"

Daniel broke the stare to address her. "They put my car in my office." He shot the 'innocent' pair another glare.

"Your car."

"Yup." He answered with false cheer.

"How did they do that? Better yet, why would they do that?"

"Traditionally, the car would be taken apart and re-assembled inside the office or on the roof of a building, but in this case, I'm guessing they used the transporters on the Daedalus . And as for why…" He trailed off with a meaningful glance at the two at the table.

Sam fidgeted under his gaze. Mitchell shot her a warning look, which she ignored.

"It was just a prank. We will move it back, won't we." She directed the last part to Mitchell, who was doing is best 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look. She kicked his leg and he finally met her eyes.

"Alright," he told her, then turned back to Daniel. "We'll put it back."

The two of them got up and started out of the commissary.

"The desk too!" Daniel called after them. He sat down at the empty spot at the table and pulled Sam's tray toward him. Selecting her cup of Jello, he started eating.

Still confused, Vala returned to the table and her own meal.

 

Inside the control room, Sam and Mitchell contacted the other person in on their prank. He had bypassed the security on the ship to beam the car where they wanted it.

"Daedalus, this is Carter. Can you put me through to Hermioid?"

 

Back in the commissary Daniel was plotting his own revenge.

"Vala, do you want to help me glue Mitchell's feet together tonight?"


End file.
